Continue efforts already begun related to the genetic characterization of chimpanzees within the Veterinary Resources Branch breeding/rehabilitation colony at the University of Texas and of captive and wild-caught peregrine falcons. Current biological samples are to be analyzed to identify parentage of chimpanzees, and to determine genetic variation among individual peregrine falcons and possible correlation with known patterns of environmental variations. Research efforts to identify additional biological markers in order to improve the accuracy and usefulness of genetic characterization techniques is to be continued.